


A Deal With A Demon

by solarrayfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Spanking, maybe kinda crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: The season before Christmas proves to be a very stressful time for Beelzebub. Not only do they have to deal with the likes of Krampus interfering with Hell's work, but also with an absurd assignment from God. Ignoring any complaints, she has assigned GabrielandBeelzebub to work at the North Pole, so they can help the Christmas preparations and learn to care about the Earth! Coincidentally, Beelzebub happens to not be the only troublesome being made to work at the North Pole that year, who would've expected that they and Jack Frost would run into each other. Can they successfully cooperate? Can they help each other? Could demons be trusted? Would the results of this be disastrous and for whom?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Krampus & A Deal With A Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover between Good Omens and Santa Clause 3. Basically there's gonna be spanking in both chapters, multiple instances of it. Well, I love the idea of Beelzebub being spanked, and, as I was watching the Santa Clause 3 movie, I really liked Jack and thought that he would definitely be a character that would deserve to get spanked, so then I decided to put them in the same story. Haha I don't know if this whole concept is kinda crackficcy, but that's fine, I wanted to put these characters together, see how they would interact and what trouble they would get into, seems like there would be a lot of it 😈😈 The mythological creature of Krampus is also here and an important part of the story, and you know what Krampus does to naughty kids 😱😈 So there are two main characters, Beelzebub and Jack Frost and both of their perspectives are used. In the beginning of the story there is kind of a short flashback that introduces and explains Beelzebub's relationship to Krampus, how they get to the North Pole and a short introduction to Jack Frost, but then the story of what happens when these two characters interact is started. I thought this was fun, I hope you enjoy it too 💜💜💜

It was winter again. Beelzebub  _ hated _ it, constantly living in hot temperature and being an insect didn’t make it easy for them to endure the cold. But during every season there were evil deeds to be done, which often required personal contribution from Beelzebub as well.

They cast their eyes over the list of Evil Deeds that should get done in the following months. There was evil to spread all over the world and most places had already been assigned to someone. Coordinating the work of demons was quite the task, but Beelzebub was assigned their position for a reason and had ways of getting things done. Beelzebub really took pride in their abilities, vain,  _ sinful _ pride.

Though there was always a problem area in this season, a region of the world that took a lot of persuasion and threatening to force demons to go do work in. Central Europe.

Many demons, and even Lord Beelzebub themselves (although they preferred to not broadcast this) had had the misfortune of encountering the half native demon Krampus. How did he get out of Hell? Why does he do what he does? Beelzebub didn’t know, but during this season he was always an issue. Ok so he got away from Hell’s control, a shame, but they had a lot of other things to focus on, so they didn’t care much most of the time. But the difficulties arise when he, in his Christmas quest to punish the naughty, doesn’t hesitate to apply this even to  _ demons _ , his own kind!!

Over the years Beelzebub always received complaints from various demons who had been assigned to this region, complaining about a goatlike demon who had caught them in their work and…  _ beat them _ ... in a rather embarrassing way. Whenever Beelzebub had heard about this they laughed or didn’t care or dismissed the indignant demon. Seriously?? Some other demon  _ spanked _ them? They’re demons for Satan’s sake, can’t they just deal with it or fight back or whatever, Beelzebub didn’t have time to deal with this nonsense.

Once they had reached a point where demons started really protesting and threatening to riot if they’re assigned to go there again, Beelzebub gave in and decided to do the damn job themselves, sometimes it’s just easier that way. And no way in  _ Hell _ is some demon going to  _ spank _ them, it was laughable to think about and if anyone were to so much as try, Beelzebub would decapitate them on the spot. They weren’t worried at first, though unfortunately, that year they would learn the hard way that the other demons’ concerns really were legitimate. 

As they had been going about their work, surely ruining christmas for quite a few Austrian citizens, they sensed another demonic presence. Wondering if they had actually assigned someone else to come here or if it’s that bastard Crowley, they looked around and saw a large goatlike figure. They froze in their tracks, so this must have been it, the infamous Krampus that everyone was complaining about. Beelzebub contemplated if they should threaten him in some way to leave the other demons alone, but he was already right in front of them. They took a wary step back to get a better look at him. The fact that they were shorter and that he was taller than the average demon didn’t help their attempt at asserting authority, but they had to try. But their efforts were cut short. Just as they started yelling at him to stop bothering the other demons, they found themselves tipped over in the air and staring at the ground. They were held in a grip that they couldn’t break out of even using their demonic strength, and so, personally received a good reason to believe that meetings with Krampus really had warranted all those complaints.

They hadn’t been able to sit on their throne afterwards when delivering the message to the other demons that there was nothing to worry about, they themselves had been there and taken care of the Krampus! Demons were not to trust each other, but that time it was true more than ever, no one seemed to have faith in Beelzebub’s credibility. Beelzebub tried to sound as sincere as possible in their lie, what else could they have done, they needed to get  _ someone _ to go there,  _ Beelzebub _ sure as Hell wasn’t going to do it again. But the fact that they were standing instead of sitting in their throne as usual didn’t help at all, and now everyone was snickering at the idea that the Prince themselves had gotten a spanking from the dreaded Krampus. When they saw that the crowd was starting to laugh at them, they put on their best authoritative voice and yelled at everyone to get out. The demons, seeing how angry their boss got, decided to leave quickly, but that didn’t stop the rumors about this incident from still circulating around for a while.

Beelzebub grimaced recalling these events. With a lot of intimidation and menace, they had eventually gotten the demons’ full respect back, but that had certainly not been their finest hour. They stared at their paperwork, wondering which unfortunate soul was going to be wrangled into doing these tasks, before giving up and sighing. Maybe a solution would come to them later, now they had another bizarre issue to worry about too.

Their other problem was God forcing them and Gabriel to work at the North Pole for the Christmas season. Beelzebub had obviously protested at the idea and was shocked that  _ God _ thinks she can still boss them around, they work in Hell now! But as if she cares! After Armaggeddon failed and Aziraphale and Crowley pulled their whole stunt, she apparently decided that the other angels and demons should get more compassion for Earth’s creatures too. Unfortunately, Gabriel and Beelzebub were one of the first to be forced into her new project. They are appointed to help out at the elf village that builds presents to get delivired to children all around the Earth in celebration of her stupid son’s birthday. Gabriel at least had an important role for the inception of Christmas, having informed that poor Mary about her pregnancy with Jesus. So, he accepted this assignment with a fair amount of grace, but neither of them expected that Beelzebub would have to tag along too! She even instructed him to keep them in check! The damn audacity! The whole ordeal was absurd, but God was never one to make a lot of sense or listen to complaints. Though, as much as Beelzebub hated the idea, they had heard the elves were smaller than them and perhaps kindhearted enough to be gullible. Maybe while Gabriel isn’t looking, they might find some evil to get up to.

~~

And that was what had lead them up to the point of their first day at the famous North Pole. The first thing Gabriel said to them upon arrival was that he may not understand God’s will for bringing them there, but he will keep a close eye and under no circumstances can they perform evil deeds or harass the inhabitants, if he catches him doing so, he won’t hesitate to give them a reprimanding. Beelzebub of course rolled their eyes and told him that he needs to stop being paranoid. 

When they got to the workshop Santa and the elves were quite excited to see Gabriel, he was kind of like a celebrity around there. Since everyone was distracted, this gave Beelzebub a chance to sneak away and go for a walk around the village. They had never been there or in any place, apart from Heaven and Hell, that was inhabited entirely by supernatural beings. They might deny it to anyone else, but apart from looking for a chance to perform evil, they did also have a bit of genuine excitement about getting to explore this unique village.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Jack Frost was another troublesome supernatural being that found himself in the North Pole this Christmas season. After Jack had been charged for attempts of upstaging Santa and messing with the climate, he had managed to get off with social service at the North Pole instead of a suspension from the Council of Legendary Figures. Technically, he was helping Santa with all the work that had gotten quite hectic that year, but, practically, his actions were anything but that.

After having sabotaged another piece of machinery in the kitchen, Jack slipped out of the room and wondered out into the village, to see if he could find anything of interest. So far his plan of trying to agitate Santa enough so he would want to give up his position wasn’t the most successful, he just manages to fix everything again! 

Jack was walking down the street when he saw a person dressed in dark clothes eyeing a shop window. He had never seen them before, they quite stood out among the elves. It wasn’t just the different fashion sense or slightly taller height. He wasn’t sure if they were an elf at all, something just seemed different. 

They were clutching a metal rail and slightly trembling, probably very cold, but Jack wasn’t about to offer them any comfort. After all, in his nature, he was a troublemaker, and wanted to cheer himself up. Jack smirked to himself, he summoned his powers and the rail was frozen over in an instant.

  
  


~~~~

Beelzebub gasped and tried to jerk their hands away as the rail and the inside of their gloves had suddenly become covered in ice. They yanked their hands upwards with such force that the gloves ripped apart. Furrowing their brows, they stared at the rail in confusion for a moment, before snapping their fingers to miracle up a new pair to put on their freezing hands.

Beelzebub knew that what had happened just now wasn’t natural, but the work of some other supernatural entity. How dare they!  _ Beelzebub _ was the one who was going to mess with people, not the one to be messed with! Maybe it was Gabriel who had found them and now is trying to rile them up, knowing what distaste they have for the cold. But, looking around, they didn’t see him anywhere, only a person in a blue suit standing at the end of the rail, who seemed to snicker and then quickly disappear behind a corner.

They didn’t know who it was, but took a handful of snow, squeezing it into a sturdy snowball, and marched over to where they had seen them. Looks like they hadn’t realized that running would be the best course of action after trying to prank the Lord of Hell, since they were right there. Beelzebub tapped on their shoulder and once they turned around, launched the snowball directly at their nose, making them yelp and grab it in pain.

“Ow!! Easy, you nearly broke my nose!!”

“Lizzsten here you pointy haired icicle, you’re lucky I didn’t break your spine, trust me, you do  _ not _ want to messzz with me,” Beelzebub had a short temper and wasn’t going to take any abuse from any lesser supernatural beings.

Frost was about to say something annoying, but paused for a moment, realizing what exactly he was talking to. They were a bit too tall and definitely too violent to be an elf, had a lot of strength despite their frail build, plus had the ability to summon objects out of nothing. The air he sensed around them was evil, the kind of evil that comes from Hell.

He grimaced, letting go of his nose, maybe he should be more careful around them, he may be a troublemaker himself, but hadn’t dealt with demons before. Who knows what they could do to him!

“I-I’m sorry, are you a… demon?” he carefully inquired in a much more cautious voice now.

Beelzebub smiled to themselves seeing the other entity get intimidated, that’s right, now  _ that’s _ how you should act around the Prince of Hell.

“Maybe I am, you got a problem with that?” they spat out the words, “And what are  _ you _ sszzupposed to be, despite those ridiculous pointy ears, I’m not sure if you’re an elf eitzzher.”

“No, no, it’s no problem,” he waved his hands in a dismissive way, “And if you wish to know, I am legendary figure, Frost, Jack Frost!” He gave the demon an obnoxious grin, “You might have already heard of me before, I’m a sprite of cold weather, a being of enormous power in my own right!”

Beelzebub scorned at him. They couldn’t say they ever _ had _ heard of this being before, but sprite of cold weather huh? The weather that they hated so much, that always felt like it slowed them down and was straight up painful to endure sometimes. They stared up at him, his face was as if just screaming to get slapped. They might have done just that if he grinned at them like that again, but another idea sprung up in their mind. Beelzebub softened their features a bit, if twisting their face into a devious smile could be called that. 

“Alright, Jack Froszzt, know that I will melt you in Hellfire if you dare to prank me again, but I have an offer for you,”

This sprite clearly had enough mischief and arrogance in him to be willing to do not exactly good things and had a set of powers that can be utilized to actually do them, so, despite how infuriating he was, he could be of some use to Hell. All that Beelzebub had to do was to convince him to cooperate.

He tilted his head quizzically.

“Aszz I said, I’m a demon, I’m actually Beelzebub, the Prince of Hell. So that not only means that you should  _ never _ try messzzing with me, but also that I have a lot of work to do. We demonszz are really busy, especially me, it would really help if we could get someone to do some deeds for us in a region that hasn’t been appointed to anyone yet since noone haszz time. Maybe you could do szzome evil things for us in Central Europe? Anything you can do using your powers, freezzze over streets so people slip and fall, block roads szzo people can’t go anywhere, make icicles fall on people, etc. As you know, I can perform miracles, if you do this, I’ll miracle something for you, iszzz there anything you would want?”

Jack pondered at the offer. Would a demon really just give him a deal like this? Honestly it would be no problem to go to Central Europe or wherever and cause some mischief, heh, it would give him a good excuse to do it. Maybe it would be more evil than what he usually does, but if it’s for a reward... 

“Well, do you think you could, perhaps, make me become Santa Claus?”

Beelzebub didn’t know what they had expected him to ask, but definitely not that. They didn’t know if they could even do that, since there were all kinds of other magic and rules that applied to Santa Claus and the whole North Pole thing, but that didn’t matter. What matters is to get him to trust them.

“Well, it could be a bit tricky, but for a demon as powerful as me, anything izz posszzible. Then what do you say, deal?” Beelzebub outstretched a hand to the sprite.

He hesitated for a second, internally wavering if he’s making the right choice. It  _ was _ risky, but he reallly wanted this and after all, demons  _ did _ have such powers that he couldn’t even fully comprehend. Ultimately, he came to a decision. Jack took Beelzebub’s hand and gave it a confident squeeze,

“Deal!”

Beelzebub grinned at him as they shook his hand. The handshake seemed to go on a bit longer than he expected and get a bit uncomfortable too, it was almost as if Beelzebub’s hand was heating up… Jack narrowed his eyes, wait... it really was heating up! He gasped and pulled away. As he shook off his hand, Beelzebub kept on smiling,  _ oh naive little sprite, you really just made a deal with the devil. _

~~

Jack tried not to read too much into the strange mannerisms Beelzebub had during their conversation, they were a demon, so it was probably normal, right? Not too long after their deal, Jack had made quite some progress with causing havoc in the assigned regions. He’d been to Hungary, Bavaria and now was using his powers for evil in the countrysides of Austria. Mischief was a part of him, and while he usually didn’t do this much damage, just nose biting, freezing car doors and the like, he didn’t really mind doing a few deeds for Hell if he was going to get something out of it.

It seemed to be going smoothly until he started getting an eerie feeling while making his way through a forest in the nighttime. He wasn’t scared of the dark or something silly like that, but he felt a presence, he wasn’t alone. 

He wasn’t wrong, because soon enough, a tall figure emerged in front of him. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

The sudden appearance had really startled him, but after a moment he started to recognize the scent this creature gave off. He had encountered it not long ago... it was a demon, so another of Beelzebub’s kind! Though much… larger and scarier. Beelzebub was scary in their own way too, but they were short and even kind of cute despite their scarred face and tattered clothes. This demon on the other hand, was tall, had the legs of what seemed to be a goat, large horns, and a face, while hard to get a good look of due to the dark, that was like an animals. 

Jack gulped, well, this wasn’t the most attractive specimen he’d seen, but maybe, like with Beelzebub, they could find a common language. Though he would never dare to do any tricks to  _ this _ demon. Beelzebub might have gotten mad and just burned his hand a bit, who knows what this one would do! But Jack wouldn’t have to guess for long, as he was soon about to find out just that.

“H-hello there! I’m Jack Frost, legendary figure, sprite of winter! I’ve heard you demons needed help with completing evil deeds around these parts, so I’m here helping you out!” He smiled up at the demon, trying to be polite and keep his voice from trembling, since the behaviour of this one was definitely more intimidating than Beelzebub’s.

The creature was quiet for a moment before growling in a low voice and moving forward,

“I knoowww what you’ve done”

“Uh,” Frost didn’t like their tone, maybe they just sounded like that because they were a demon, but he was starting to get a really bad feeling about this, “O-oh, haha, okay, d-did Beelzebub tell you I w- AH!!”

The demon had grabbed his waist and yanked him into the air, pinning him under a strong arm.

Frost gasped, clutching onto the arm that held him and tried to pull it away, not even having to try to keep balance as the beast pressed him against his side so tightly.

“Ah, what are you doing!!!!! P-please let me down! I’m sorry, did I say something wrong, I meant no disrespect, there’s no reason to manhandle me like this!!” he didn’t care that he sounded desperate, he was in the clutches of a beast from Hell who seemed to be pissed off and much stronger than him, this was not the time to stay chill! He didn’t know what the demon wanted to do to him, but it didn’t seem like it would be anything nice. He frantically kicked his legs and rocked back and forth, panicking, hoping that maybe,  _ maybe, _ this demon, being a demon, just wanted to mess with him a bit and would let him down soon.

But that didn’t seem to be the case. The demon’s sharp claws scratched Jack’s back as it roughly yanked down his blue pinstripe pants. Clearly the demon wasn’t interested in hearing Jack’s pleas.

“Ow! Easy with that! This is my favorite suit!” despite being in obvious danger, Jack couldn’t not react to his nice clothes being mistreated like this, “You’re going to damage it!”

He kept kicking his legs in protest, but that was harder now as they were bound at the ankles.

The demon produced a low noise and spoke again,

“You’ve beeen baddd, beings like you deserve to be punishheddd.”

_ Punished???  _ Jack’s frosty heart was about to leap from his chest. Well, he  _ was _ in the grip of an angry Hell beast that had just forcefully bared him from the waist down, that couldn’t lead to anything good. He hadn’t been in a situation like this before, but it was becoming quite clear what the beast wanted to do.

His sinking realization was confirmed when a bundle of birches was tapped against his backside as the demon was taking aim.  _ No, no no no!! _ Why is this happening! He didn’t want this to happen! 

He couldn’t see what was happening behind him, but there was the sound of birches sweeping through the air, then  _ biting _ into his exposed flesh. He sucked in a startled breath, he didn’t know what he expected, but that was  _ bad _ . He whimpered and screwed his eyes tight, bracing for the following strikes. 

The birches were thin and whippy, perfect for thrashing the bottom of a naughty spirit. He may have gone half native, but Krampus was still a demon with demonic powers. The punishing of miscreant beings was his main purpose, so used his magic to ensure that his birches would never break and always be in a perfect condition to be used for his intention. He even infused them with a bit of hellfire sometimes if they were applied to someone who had been  _ really _ naughty. This was one of those cases.

Jack  _ had _ always been naughty to some degree. Well, he didn’t want to  _ deliberately  _ destroy lives or cause mass destruction or anything crazy like that. He just wanted to make the world a bit more frosty, regardless if it inconvenienced people or not, to play a few pranks when he was in the mood for it, and, of course, to get the same recognition as the other legendary figures got. But this time, doing deeds in behalf of Hell, he’d gone further than before. Mercy was the last thing Krampus would offer to such wickedness.

The nasty birches were whacked across his rear over and over, creating a pattern of red stripes and welts. Each blow  _ stung _ and the accumulation burned like sitting on hot coals. Being an entity made of cold, the difference between the temperature in his bottom and the rest of his body, felt like between the Equator and the North Pole. Oh North Pole, how he wished he could be back there with the elves or in a boring meeting with the council or  _ anywhere _ else but here. 

The agonizing sensations made him flail and struggle frantically. Yet, no matter how hard he tried to rip the demon’s fingers away from his torso, they wouldn’t budge. It only seemed like the more he tried, the harder and faster the intensity of the whipping got.

Due to excessive crying his face was covered with tears, and for once  _ he _ was the one with a runny nose. It became harder to breathe as it got completely blocked, yet he kept incomprehensibly begging for mercy and trying to explain that he was only doing the evil deeds because a demon made him do it. Jack could throw a fit all he liked, but it was pointless, these meaningless details couldn’t matter less to Krampus. If someone had been naughty, they had been naughty, and he would make sure they are punished accordingly. 

Eventually, Jack had reached the point where he had no energy to struggle or beg. He laid relatively limp, only sobbing softly as the demon kept on laying on his now brutally welted, sore bottom. 

After a short while, the demon blessedly seemed to have had enough and released the sorry imp, letting him drop to the ground. Jack fell face first into the snow and when he looked up again, the demon was gone. 

Relieved that the beating had ended at last, he exhaled and tried to regain composure. His posterior was throbbing horribly, he knew he wouldn't be sitting anytime soon. It looked like the next council meeting might miss him again. Ugh, the council, if they ever knew about this, they would never let him live this down. He shivered imagining the jabs and teasing he would have to endure.

He scooped up some snow with one hand and reached an arm backwards to apply it to his sizzling bottom. It felt nice, but quickly melted away and it was hard to maneuver hands behind his back. As he was already laying in snow, he slowly tried to roll over, to rest his inflamed bottom in the soft snow. He carefully tried to elevate his body off the ground so he wasn’t applying pressure to the sensitive area, but wasn’t able to hold himself like that for long, hissing at the inadvertent connection to the solid ground. He jumped back to his feet and frowned at his crumpled pants, not bothering to shake off the snow before getting them back on.

  
  


~~

  
  


Beelzebub was still stuck working with the elves, so they had decided to meet right there at the workshop. Again, using a moment when Gabriel was distracted, Beelzebub had escaped from his supervision to get to a small storage room where they and Jack had agreed to meet up at.

“So, you did everything I aszzked?”

He looked at them and gave a nod, trying to smile.

Beelzebub tilted their head and eyed him with a malicious glint in their eyes. 

“Very well, maybe we can get you to do it for us next year azz well?”

“Um, I- I can’t promise anything yet,” Jack tried to politely decline and smile, but inside he was just dying to get his reward and leave, never to deal with demons again.

“Oh? You didn’t encounter any problemzzzz, did you?” 

“W-well, umm, there was- Did you send anyone else there by the way?”

“Mmm, I’ll have to check, did you encounter someone?” Beelzebub was having a hard time keeping their face straight now. So he  _ had  _ met with Hell’s runaway demon. Oh, how they wish they could have gotten to see this irritating bastard get his icy butt roasted. Serves him right after making Beelzebub and other demons endure all that cold weather every year. They were going to milk this moment as much as possible.

The whole ordeal had been pretty embarrassing, so he felt reluctant to go into details, but he had already brought it up, so he had to continue.

“Uhhh, well… there was this… they looked like a goat?”

“Mmmm, mmhmm, did they bothzzer you?”

“W-well, you know, nevermind, forget it, can we talk about my reward?” This was proving too humiliating to talk about, he will never have to deal with that again anyway, he just wanted to change the subject and get out of here at last.

“No, no, pleazze, tell me if they bothered you, I insist. I can’t have demons going around bothering Hell’s agents in their work, it iszz important that you tell me,”

Now knowing how dangerous demons can get, he figured he shouldn’t test their patience and sighed.

“...Ok yes, there was… a problem, this large goatlike demon assaulted me,”

“Oh did they?” Beelzebub raised their eyebrows pretending to be surprised, “what exzzactly did they do?”

“They-, They-, umm well,” he  _ really _ didn’t want to  _ say _ it.

Jack looked so visibly uncomfortable and Beelzebub was  _ loving  _ it,

“Come on, I need to know!”

“They beat me with birches!” he spat out and cast his eyes away, feeling his face become hot.

“Beat you? What doeszz that mean, how did they do it?” they were so close already, but Beelzebub  _ was _ going to make him say it. 

He grimaced and kept his eyes averted from Beelzebubs gaze. He knew this demon was going to gloat over what happened to him, he shouldn’t have mentioned it at all! But now it was too late and clear that they weren’t going to let this go.

He let out a sigh.

“They… spanked me ok,” his face was red to the tips of his ears, he hated that the demon had forced him to admit this shameful fact.

There was a pause before Beelzebub’s face twisted into a grin and they started laughing.

Shocked and slightly offended Jack stared at them. Well, should he be surprised though,  _ of course _ the demon was going to laugh at his misfortune, it’s basically in their nature and they disliked him from the get-go. Still, he blushed and crossed his arms angrily.

When Beelzebub still didn’t calm down he rolled his eyes and spoke   
“Ok… Are you done? Can we please get to my reward now?”

“Haaa, you szztupid blue elf, you really think I’m going to make you Santa Claus? Azz if! Thanks for helping us and for confirming that you got to meet Krampus, if  _ only _ I could have gotten to szzee it.”

“Wh-what? You lied to me?? And you knew about the beast??”

“Of courzze I did, you were so annoying and smug, I thought it would do you good to get knocked down a few pegszz, not to mention that your request was ridiculous, you should know how complicated the whole Santa thing is. Szzweetheart, it’s your fault you were dumb enough to trust a  _ demon _ ,” Beelzebub started laughing again.

Jack was frozen in shock, it took him a moment to regain his senses, before his body filled with rage. Well  _ of course _ he shouldn’t have trusted a demon, but still! It didn’t make him any less  _ furious!  _ He won’t be treated like this!

Maybe the adrenaline clouded his better judgement, but his face started turning blue, making Beelzebub stop laughing and stare at him in confusion. He took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could, engulfing Beelzebub in a wind of ice and snow, freezing them on the spot. 

He stopped and hyperventilated for a bit, taking a moment before looking back at the demon and fully realizing what he had just done. Beelzebub was completely covered in ice and unmoving. Maybe Jack should have started to run, but was too stunted and fascinated by the fact that he could really freeze a demon, to do so. 

Since nothing was happening, he was about to go, before seeing that smoke started to rise from Beelzebub’s form. If they had been a human, they would have been stuck like that perhaps forever, but thankfully Beelzebub was a demon. Their body had frozen, but not their mind, so they started summoning hellfire to melt it away. It didn’t take too long for it to break the ice and for them to be able to move their limbs, but it wasn’t easy. They were an insect, which made it really difficult to recover from the cold state, not to mention that it  _ hurt _ , it hurt  _ so much _ to get frozen like that. Their whole body was shaking and they gave him a deadly glare as he was watching them break out of the ice, paralyzed in fear, oh they were going to make him  _ pay _ .

“Y----y---you willl rr--regrettt thzzzatt”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, demons really _can't_ be trusted, and trying to get them back may not be the best idea. Caught up in their quarrel, the two troublemakers attract the attention of a certain Archangel, who is less than happy to find out what the two had been getting up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part! This time Gabriel gets involved, they had been very naughty and he's _not_ having it! Multiple spankings ensue 😈😫🙈

Jack figured  _ now _ would be the time to run. 

But, to get to the door, he had to run past Beelzebub. The demon might have been shorter and smaller, but still a demon, so much stronger than some sprite.

Now that their limbs were freed, it wasn’t difficult for Beelzebub to grab Jack’s arm and yank away from the door as he attempted to slip past. He nearly fell stumbling backwards, but was not about to go down without a fight. 

It took quite a bit of struggling and wrestling until he was pushed down face first onto the top of a low shelf, all the objects that had been on top of it clattering to the floor as Beelzebub wiped it’s surface with Jack’s body. He grunted and, despite both of his hands being pinned behind his back, tried his best to push himself upwards, yet found himself completely overpowered.

“Clearly meeting Krampuss wasn’t enough, I’ll teach you what happenzz when you mess with demonsszz,” Beelzebub growled, after regaining their breath.

Bent over the shelf, he could already guess what Beelzebub wanted to do. And they didn’t make him guess for long, already ripping down his pants. Jack cringed and panicked, he was still sore from the last incident, trapped and at the mercy of a  _ fuming _ demon. This situation was definitely  _ not _ working out the way he’d hoped.

Beelzebub scanned the shelves and reached over to pick up a wooden spoon from among the clutter.

“Oh, you should’ve liszztened to me when I warned you back then, you brat!”

And so, Beelzebub absolutely went to town on his already abused bottom. They rained the spoon down on his sit spots, pressing him down harder as he kicked and thrashed around in agony. Beelzebub hit the same spots over and over, making the sting grow to intolerable levels and grinned as he cried in protest.

Beelzebub delighted in hearing him cry, but managed to forget themselves, not realizing that they were in a storage room that was not at all soundproofed and located in a workshop full of people. Hard to tell how long the beating would have gone on for if Gabriel hadn’t burst through the door after hearing the alarming sounds coming from it.

“Beelzebub??? What in the Heaven are you doing to that elf, let him go!!”

Beelzebub dropped the spoon in surprise and loosened their grip on Jack’s arms, allowing him to break free and immediately restore the position of his pants. 

The three stared at each other for a moment. There was chatter in the background as a crowd of people were gathering by the door, wondering what all the commotion was about.

“Beelzebub.  _ What _ is going on here? You were not brought here so you could attack helpless elves!” 

Beelzebub snarled.

“Oh, he is no elf, nor helplesszz, he FROZE me!”

Gabriel furrowed his brow and now directed his gaze at the flushed being that Beelzebub had been assaulting a moment ago.

“Not without reason!! They lied to me and tricked me, putting me into a dangerous situation!”

Gabriel now crossed his arms and gave Beelzebub a questioning look.

“He knows full well he bothered me firsszt! Gabriel, he deszzerved to get his ass beaten, truszzt me.”

“You know I’ve been told I can’t trust demons. Anyway, neither of you is making sense, I want the _ full _ story.  _ Now _ .”

Gabriel got to hear both sides of the story. Incriminating details that were left out by one, were revealed by the other and, while it had taken effort to stop them from interrupting each other, eventually Gabriel got the full picture.

He nodded and clicked his tongue.

“I see, well, what can I say, I’m  _ very _ disappointed in both of you,” he shook his head taking all of this in, then turning to look directly at Jack, ”Especially you, young man. Beelzebub, while I don’t support any of their actions, at least is a demon, but you? You have no excuse for getting involved with executing evil deeds.”

During his lifetime, Jack has had plenty of people admonish him, but never such a being as a high  _ Archangel _ . He was a centuries-old legendary figure, but getting called “young man” by a powerful angelic creature made him feel so small and so naughty.

“Anyway, it’s obvious that both of you are in need of discipline”

Jack didn’t want to argue with the Archangel, but this still shocked him.

“Wh-what!? Sir please, you know I’ve already gotten battered by  _ two _ vicious demons in the last few days!”

“That’s your own fault, Sunshine,”

Gabriel didn’t wait for more protests before walking over to them and grabbing them by the ears. Beelzebub cringed as their ear was yanked upwards and Jack cried out,

“Ah!! Careful, I have sensitive ears!” he grimaced as Gabriel carelessly tugged his pointy ear.

Gabriel dragged them out of the room, the crowd parting to give them way. They made their way down the hallway and to a common area. He got a couple of guards to hold Jack for him as he decided to deal with Beelzebub first.

He sat down on the edge of a sofa and threw Beelzebub over his lap. He miracled up a wooden spoon, much like the one Beelzebub had been using just moments ago, except fused with some heavenly blessing. 

A few smacks were given Beelzebubs flailing legs, before Gabriel yanked down their trousers, baring their posterior for the punishment. He held them down, bringing a fast series of burning swats with the enchanted implement onto their rear. This was accompanied by a _ lot  _ of yelping and cursing from Beelzebub’s part, not the smartest idea as every curse word earned them a brisk slap to the thigh. 

By the end of it, tears were falling from Beelzebub’s eyes. They felt like Gabriel was never going to stop this unfair punishment, but, once Beelzebub’s bottom was glowing like red christmas lights and their tantrum subsided to some level, he finally let up.

“Now you’re not cold anymore,” he smirked, giving their warmed bottom a pat as he helped them stand up. Beelzebub burned in rage and would’ve punched him for that stupid remark if they didn’t know how bad the consequences of that could be, especially right now. 

They glared at him as they reached down for their pants but he stopped them,

“Now wait, I didn’t say you could do that. Guards, hold them,” he stood up and pushed Beelzebub towards the guards, taking Jack by the shoulder, and putting Beelzebub in his place. He did a quick miracle to make sure the guards would be able to hold them, before turning his attention to the other naughty entity.

Jack had watched this transpire, both with some vengeful joy, glad that the demon got what they deserved, but also paralyzing fear, knowing that he would be next. The fear was the dominating emotion, especially now that the Archangel had hold of him and was about to take him over his knee. He had already gotten spanked by Krampus and Beelzebub, which were both greatly unpleasant experiences, but in a way this felt scarier. Angels weren’t evil, but  _ did _ punish evil, which is something he qualified as now. The fact that Gabriel not only was an angel, but an  _ Archangel, _ stronger than all demons  _ and _ all angels, didn’t help.

He panicked and tried to pull back as the Archangel tugged him towards the sofa,

“Please, Archangel Gabriel, I’m so sorry! I did wrong and I’ve already really suffered for it, please don’t do this, aren’t Heaven’s creatures all about mercy and forgiveness?” he desperately pled to the unimpressed Archangel.

“Yes, those things are important to us, but we have to fight evil. If I _ didn’t _ punish you, that would be more merciless than punishing you would be, I have to teach you to stay away from demons! The pain you will feel now is nothing like what you would feel if you really ended up in Hell. You may not be a human or an angel, but consorting with demons can lead you down horrible paths you could never even imagine,” 

Gabriel may have really meant well for him, but that didn’t make Jack feel any better right now. He stayed rigid and still kept trying to pull back when Gabriel was guiding him toward the sofa, looking up at him with teary eyes.

Gabriel was much stronger and Jack’s resistance would have been no issue, but, seeing that he had already started to cry and what terrified look he had in his eyes, Gabriel sighed. It was the first, and better the last, time something like this was happening to the troublemaking imp, so, despite how cross Gabriel was, he softened his voice for a bit,

“Listen, I know you don’t want this and that you’re already hurt, but I have to do this. It  _ will _ hurt, but I’m not even going to go as hard on you as I should. Trust me, this is for your own good,”

Jack gave a weak nod and allowed the stronger entity to pull him over it’s lap. He felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed with everyone’s gazes boring into him, but couldn’t stop the tears from falling already. It really had been stupid to trust a demon and to agree to do all those things, he cursed himself for getting into this mess and felt so bad for what he had done. 

He grimaced as his pants were pulled down once again and everyone could see how welted and red his backside already was. He pressed his face into a decorative pillow, bracing for more pain. Gabriel decided to not use an implement on him, but still had the full intent of delivering a spanking that would not be forgotten anytime soon. He lifted his palm and brought it down hard and fast on the elfish beings poor bottom, Jack gasping and whimpering at each powerful impact. He wasn’t sure which of the spankings was the worst one, but the guilt was certainly making this the most difficult to take emotionally.

Gabriel had no issue holding him down as he squirmed and kicked in his lap. Once he had covered the entire posterior area with smacks multiple times, being especially thorough with the sit spots to be sure that the message hit home, Gabriel stopped the spanking and gave Jack’s back a pat. Jack was relieved this experience was finally over, but from the way his rear throbbed, he was questioning how this could be considered “not going hard on him”.

He pushed himself upwards, sniffling, face stained with tears, avoiding any eye contact. He wanted to pull his pants up too, but Gabriel didn’t let him.

“You can’t do that yet,” he stood up and went to grab both him and Beelzebub by the arms.

“What are you going to do!” Beelzebub scowled and tried to pull away.

“You need to have a timeout, of course,” Gabriel casually stated, making Beelzebub roll their eyes,

“I didn’t mention this before, but Jack, you had messed with the kitchen, hadn’t you? While I was checking around, an oven in the kitchen lit on fire. After I helped put it out, someone said they had seen you tamper with it earlier but didn’t report it, not having thought much of it at first. Now I’m having doubts about your involvement too, do you have anything to say about that?” 

Gabriel pulled Jacks arm a bit, turning him to look in Gabriel’s eyes. Jack blushed and looked away, it was true he had tampered with it on purpose, he didn’t know anyone had seen him! He wasn’t about to get punished again, was he?

“U-uhm, I, I’m not sure what you mean,” he stammered.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head,

“Sweetheart, if there’s one thing I _ really  _ can’t stand, it’s lying,” 

Jack grimaced, well now he was in for it again, how much deeper into trouble can he get?

“Then looks like you really will need a serious timeout, oh well,” without further hesitation Gabriel dragged them to the kitchen.

When they got there, they could see that the stove had thankfully already been fixed, but wasn’t being used, yet.

“Now, I want you to stay focused on your wrongdoings while you reflect,” he let go of Jack’s arm for a moment and turned on the stove to a setting that wasn’t high, but definitely produced heat, “so, you can sit on the stove that you caused to set on fire earlier. That’ll be good motivation not to do it again!”

Jack was taken aback. He really wanted him to sit on a hot stove?! 

“...no! P-please Archangel sir, can I just stand in the corner or-or sit on a stool or something??,” his eyes were quickly filling with tears again, “You can’t make me sit on a stove, that will be so painful!!”

“Yes, it will be, it’s supposed to be painful, aren’t you forgetting that this is a punishment? When you mess with Hell, you get more than coal under your Christmas tree,” the whining of this bratty sprite was starting to get on Gabriel’s nerves, “And you aren’t human, I know this won’t permanently hurt you, but it will surely give you a lot to think about! Now, if you don’t want me to make your timeout longer, I recommend you better get your butt on there right now.”

Jack cringed at Gabriel’s harsh tone, but guessed he doesn’t have another option after all. It’s true that this won’t permanently scar him and that he, not being a human, technically  _ could _ stand it, but it was going to be anything but nice, considering what state his bottom was in already.

His arm was released, he wanted nothing more than to run away, but forced himself up on the stove. 

“20 minutes, use this time to reflect on why you ended up here and if you want to end up here again. If you try to get off prematurely, we can always double the time,”

Jack’s first instinct was to immediately jump off and find the nearest ice pond to throw himself into, but miraculously managed to stay put. He sucked in a breath, trying not to cry out. Fresh tears did spill out of his eyes though and roll down his face, as his backside was getting literally roasted on a stove. It was incredibly painful and he wished to get off and freeze the damn stove over, but knew better than to risk standing up before the Archangel had allowed him to.

Beelzebub didn’t know if Gabriel was going to make them do the same, but being a demon they could withstand heat. It would still hurt to sit on a hard surface, but wouldn’t feel nearly as bad as for the frosty sprite.

“Beelzebub, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” he dragged them over to a stool, then performed a miracle on it, “I know a stove wouldn’t feel the same to you, to make it fair, I temporarily gave this stool a heavenly blessing. That should make quite an impression on a naughty demons bottom for a good 25 minutes.”

Much less carefully he yanked Beelzebubs arm and forced them to sit down on it,

“AH!!!” Beelzebub screamed making contact with the burning surface, “W-why 25, thatzz not fair!”

“It would be fair if it was 2 hours, I’m way too lenient on you already. I won’t have you roping naive beings into doing your dirty work for you! You’re not only doing crimes, but cursing more lives in the process. If you don’t want me to defrost your ass again, you will stay put until I say you can go!”

Beelzebub silently glared at him then looked away, wordlessly submitting to this fate. They knew it would be a long 25 minutes of squirming, hopelessly trying to get comfortable on a hard stool, which was even enhanced to burn them!

~~

When 20 minutes of agony had passed for the now anything but frosty being, Gabriel turned off the stove and gave him a hand for getting down. Jack winced while pulling up his pants, then looked back up at the Archangel that was giving him a firm pat on the arm.

“Buddy, I know you think I was harsh and that this was difficult, but you must know that working with Hell can have dire consequences. You should feel lucky I intervened. But now you will have hopefully learned your lesson and won’t do it again!” Gabriel gave him one of his obnoxious bright smiles.

“Y-yes,” Jack gave him an awkward nod, just wanting to get out of there already and get some ice for his sizzling bottom.

“Good, if you do it again and if I find out, you can bet you’re not going to be sitting for a good while afterwards, so let’s not let that happen,” he gave his shoulder a squeeze then walked away from the blushing sprite, to go deal with Beelzebub.

“Ok, you can get up now,” Gabriel walked up to Beelzebub when their time was over. His arms were crossed and his demeanor wasn’t at all comforting. It wasn’t enough that God had made him do this odd assignment in the first place, but Beelzebub had to go and cause trouble, making him waste his time dealing with it.

“Finally,” Beelzebub groaned under their breath, jumping off of the nasty stool and getting their pants back up. They had already lost most of what shreds of dignity they had, so promptly started to try to rub the sting away while still being in front of Gabriel.

“If I catch you doing stuff like this again, your sorry ass is going right back over my blessed knee, understood?” 

“Whatever,” Beelzebub snarled in response.

They shared a glare for a moment, until Gabriel escorted Beelzebub back to their working area, it was time to finally get back to work after all. For the rest of their stay, he was  _ way _ more careful about not letting the troublesome demon out of his sight.

~~

Gabriel and Beelzebub soon went back to their respective offices, but Jack eventually had to attend a meeting again.

After Christmas was over and Santa had delivered all the presents, another meeting was to be held. It was a few days after Christmas and Jack had worked in the workshop causing no issues for the last few days leading up to the event. Thankfully Santa hadn’t been present when he had the meeting with the Archangel, but there were plenty of witnesses, so news got around.

Arriving at the meeting, Jack didn’t greet everyone with his usual obnoxious greetings, but had come early, maybe to discreetly put a pillow on his chair before anyone was there. He tried to ignore the knowing looks and grins people gave him as they arrived, not giving reactions to the snickers he heard behind his back. Of course everyone would laugh finding out the news that the local trickster, the pain in the ass, got  _ his _ ass whooped.  _ Hilarious. _

Once everyone was there, Mother Nature was ready to begin the meeting.

“We can all congratulate Santa on another successful year of delivering presents,” she smiled and everyone gave him a small applause, to which he smiled and gestured that it’s no big deal.

“And in other news,” she gave a glance to Jack who was awfully quiet this time, “Jack Frost, in addition to the previous 273 charges, had even tried to consort with  _ Hell _ in his attempts to upstage Santa?! ...But as was also reported to us, it seems another high being had taken care of the disciplinary action this time.”

Everyone was staring at him and smirking, Jack wanted to melt on the spot,  _ ugh _ , it was clear that they were all enjoying hearing about his misfortune.

Mother Nature tried to stay professional and suppress her smile before continuing.

“Ok, well, the charges against you were quite serious, but considering how it turned out for you and that you served the rest of your community service without problem, we may give you another chance. Do you promise to never, by any means, try to upstage or sabotage Santa again?”

Jack couldn’t believe it, they were letting him stay on the council! The last few days and this meeting had been a mortifying experience, but he felt so happy!

“Yes, yes!!!” he nodded eagerly, “I would never  _ think _ of doing it again, thank you so much, I swear I will not cause you problems again!!” He jumped up and reached over to take her hand for an enthusiastic handshake

“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” Mother Nature laughed, “but if we have more problems with you Jack, if it’s not serious enough to suspend you, we may strongly consider using Archangel Gabriel’s discipline methods, as they seem to be the only thing that works on you.”

Chuckles could be heard around the room and Jack blushed again.

“I see,” he gave a small nod before releasing her hand and slowly retreating back into his seat.

In the end Jack reconsidered his stance, perhaps being on the naughty list wasn’t always all that fun.


End file.
